The Network
This treaty was originally thought up in a meeting between: Ryans Nation and Roy mustang of the Union of Multi-Colored Nations, and Geinz and Campbell of the UCLN. Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Novus OrbusCategory:Union of Multi-Colored NationsCategory:OasisCategory:Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations Treaty Preamble We, the undersigned alliances, in acknowledgment of our common interests of security, peace, and prosperity, undertake this solemn pact to further those aims. We bind our nations, our alliances, our honor, and our fate together for the common good of all the signatories of this pact. Article 1- Unification This pact will be in effect immediately. Signatories agree to resolve all disputes between them in a private setting and in a respectful, diplomatic manner becoming of the relations of allies. Signatories will not provide private information to any unsigned where it pertains to the security, dignity or interests of the other signers. If any *signatory takes part in coordinated military action against another signatory, that alliance will be subject to immediate expulsion and subject to military retribution. Article 2 – Congress #The Congress shall consist of two votes per signatory alliance. Each signatory may decide who will represent them in any voting matter at any time. The Congress shall reach decisions via a 66%+1 supermajority vote of signatory alliances unless otherwise specified. #The Congress shall be charged with deciding on the admittance of new signing alliances as well as voting on Amendments to the treaty. New members will be accepted into the alliance with a simple majority of 50%+1. #The Congress shall conduct all diplomatic operations including but not limited to the negotiation of blanket Network treaties, cease fires, and terms of peace; ensuring communication between the signatory alliances; and representing the signatories to Cyberverse through the use of joint statements and news broadcasts when appropriate. Blanket Network treaties require a supermajority vote by the Congress to pass into law. #The Congress shall conduct all military operations including but not limited to providing for the security and defense of all signatories; maintaining a competent and capable defense force; coordinating military operations between the signatories; regulating the efficient use and movement of war aid; and organizing information and intelligence to ensure the safety and well-being of all signatory alliances. The Congress may only launch an offensive war with a unanimous vote. Article 3- Amendments To amend this document a proposal must be made followed by a period of at least two days and no more then five days of discussion in which every signatory alliance can involve themselves. After this period of discussion has ended, either by decision or by time constraints, a vote must take place in Congress lasting two days in which the amendment must be passed with an 80%+1 majority. Article 4- Defense and War #The signatories commit themselves to the defense of all other signatories through direct military action as well as, though not limited to, financial and political means. #An attack on one signatory alliance is considered an attack on all signatories and will be met with all available strength in defense. #Should a signatory be engaged in war it is the duty of the other signatories parties to come to their assistance whether this aid is military, financial and/or political. #Any signatory engaged in war may request that some, or all, signatories not become involved. #Wars shall be organized as each signatory sees fit including individual organization or cooperation between some or all signatories. Article 5 - Breaking the Agreement #If an undersigned alliance breaks any portion of this pact, a meeting of the Congress (minus the representatives of the alliance in question) will meet to discuss a proper punishment for the alliance. Whether it be full reparations or expulsion from the pact. #If a nation breaks any portion of this pact, a meeting of the Congress (including the representatives from the alliance that nations is a part of) will meet to discuss the punishment for the nation. The Alliance housing this nations is expected to halt the actions as quick as possible, failure to do so will result in the remaining parties neutralizing the threat be it direct or indirect. A minimum of full reparations is expected if this nation aggressively attacks a member of the pact or an outside nation without approval of the council. #It is understood with the signing of this pact, that none of the undersigned alliances will commit any form of espionage upon any of the remaining parties. This is considered a breech in the agreement, and a meeting of the Congress (minus the representatives from the alliance in question) will be held to determine the fate of the alliance. Article 6- Inter-Alliance Communication and Affairs #All alliances agree and are encouraged to participate in increased issuing of joint statements, supporting each other in diplomatic efforts and the conduction of military planning. All alliances are encouraged to give limited access of their private forums to other signatories in an effort to increase communication between signatories; the individual signatories will determine the extent of said access. #A separate forum will be created for controlled discussion, debate, and communication between signed alliance Congress members, Congressional Diplomats, and outside diplomats. #Foreign Trading and Aiding is accepted within this pact. It is expected that you will first search for trade partners within your alliance, and then within the pact. Aid should be distributed within the undersigned alliances, and within the pact prior to sending foreign aid outside this pact. Foreign Trading and Aiding will not be considered an offense within this agreement. #The undersigned alliances may still sign Non-Aggression Pact amongst themselves, this will not be considered an offense. But signing an MDP, MAP, MADP or any other treaty that connects the undersigned alliances as a whole to any web, without proper discussion and vote of the council, will be considered an offense and the Council will determine the fate of the alliance in question through a vote. Article VI - Cancellation With the signing of this pact it is understood that if any alliance wishes to remove themselves from this pact, they will inform each alliance 72 prior to canceling. All undersigned alliances agree to an additional 72 hour period of non-aggression, in which none of the alliances may declare war upon each other. Conclusion We, the signing alliances, do accept the terms and conditions laid down by this treaty and agree to uphold its laws. We do so without deception and of our own free will. Former Signatories :Signed, UMN: *Ryans Nation, President of UMN *Roy Mustang, Minister of Foreign Affairs for UMN *Dr G, Alliance Council *Chief Stubbs, Alliance Council *Slicer845695, Alliance Counci ---- :Signed, Novus Orbus: *Lake (king) *Domination101 (S.O.S) ---- :Signed , The Alliance of Independency and Democracy: *Teh Secksiest in da world, *Mr.R, Master Commander *donkey, El Presidenté *Danules, Director of Foreign Affairs ---- :Signed, Oasis: *Rayvon ~ Alumni Council *ReLaPsE ~ Alumni Council / Minister of Foreign Affairs *Supa Trooper ~ Alumni Council *Silent 01 ~ Alumni Council / Minister of Recruitment ---- :Signed, UCLN: *Campbell, Consolidated Nations Council Member *Geinz, Consolidated Nations Council Member ---- :Signed, AiD: *Battle Mage - Head of Tri-Council *Juan Carlos - Tri-Council Member *Gordon13 - Tri-Council Member ---- :Signed, Agogo Supporters Society: *Elu Barcino - Prime Minister *The Mighty Alexus - Foreign Minister The Network was formed on January 10, 2007. On January 30, Novus Orbus left the Network http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=27710&st=0. Other former members include MCCF, SC http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=76527&st=0, and ODKhttp://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=50454.